


Their Happy End

by Lumia971



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But could be considered a happy ending for the twins, Death, Kujou Tenn x Nanase Riku, M/M, Male Slash, TennRiku, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumia971/pseuds/Lumia971
Summary: Seeing Riku's smile and hearing his laughter always made Tenn feel like a hero or a prince as Riku often excitedly said whenever Tenn would read him a bedtime story."The prince and the princess lived happily ever after..."





	Their Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is embarrassing. I confidently claimed I would be writing a cavity inducing and fluffy TennRiku story but here I am, once again, my fingers typing away on their own accord regardless of what my brain is telling them to do.  
> Next time, for sure!
> 
> Compared to my other two stories featuring the twins, where they could be seen in a brotherly lens, this piece is more blatant TennRiku. If it is not your cup of tea, please, kindly...stay and give this story a chance.
> 
> Thank you.

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

_"Tenn-nii! We are tied by the red string like in the story, right?"_

_At his younger twin's bright smile, Tenn couldn't help but smile back and wish from the bottom of his heart, it was true as he replied._

_"That's right, Riku."_

_"Heh heh."_

_Seeing Riku's smile and hearing his laughter always made Tenn feel like a hero or a prince as Riku often excitedly said whenever Tenn would read him a bedtime story._

_Grasping gently onto the hand in his, Tenn smiled sweetly back at his twin who was now yawning, his bright eyes now dimming with drowsiness._

_"Time to sleep, Riku. You shouldn’t be staying up too late. It’s not good for you."_

_"But, Tenn-nii~ Riku want to *yawn* talk more…*yawn*"_

_“We can talk more tomorrow, Riku.”_

_Gently patting his younger twin’s back, Tenn sweetly whispered to which Riku responded by relaxing his body and slowly letting sleep to take over._

_“Promise…?”_

_Forming his small hands into a pinky swear, Riku’s eyes sparkled as he looked at his older twin expectantly._

_“I promise.”_

_It was as though Tenn promised the world as they pinky promised. Smiling ever so sweetly, Riku let out a bomb before entering the world of dreams while Tenn was left wide awake to think over things._

_These thoughts would later lead the two inseparable Nanase twins to be separated and go through many trials before Tenn keeps the promise they made in their childhood._

_“Tenn-nii promised…*yawn* Riku is Tenn-nii’s *yawn* bride when bigger….”_

 

 

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

 

"I guess, Tenn-nii always kept his promises in a way even when Tenn-nii was far away…"

 

"Riku…"

 

"It's okay, Tenn-nii. What matters is now after all."

 

"…Thank you, Riku."

 

Tenn smiled, tightening his hold on Riku who was contently snuggled against his chest while looking at the ring on his finger.

 

“Tenn-nii’s bride…”

 

“My precious bride.  No doubt I am the luckiest person in the world to have Riku as my bride.”

 

“Tenn-nii!!!”

 

Laughing at Riku’s adorable blush, only making the blush to deepen, Tenn smiled gently (which would freak both Gaku and Ryuunosuke out) as though Riku was the only being that mattered to him in the world…which was in fact, true.

 

Just like when they were little, Tenn gently patted Riku’s soft, red hair, different from Tenn’s own pale shade. The younger twin let out a happy sigh, wanting those hands to pat his head just a bit longer.

 

“I promise, Riku. From now on, we will always be together.”

 

“Tenn-nii…”

 

Sharing a tender kiss, with the little moonlight peeking through as their only witness, the two fell into a deep slumber.

 

Happy to be together again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“We found them…yeah…those two…such happy expressions on their faces…”

 

A green haired bespectacled male talked on the phone, trying to suppress his tears and keeping his voice steady.

 

Next to him, a silver haired male muttered as he watched the two figure slumbering peacefully with smiles on their faces. A pale haired male embracing in his arms, a red haired male, protectively and lovingly, like he was the most precious treasure.

 

“…Their own version of a happy end.”

 

 

 

_"The prince and the princess lived happily ever after..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"...finally together in death."_

**Author's Note:**

> Tenn and Riku have been secretly dating with both the TRIGGER's and IDOLiSH7's blessing but had to make sure not to be found out by the public. Despite the secrecy, the two were happy and enjoying their life until Riku's illness got worse (with no chance of getting better) and with him being in constant pain, he and Tenn decides to commit a double suicide. 
> 
> As the leaders, both Gaku and Yamato took charge in finding them and they did. As for where? It could be anywhere as long as there is a moonlight peaking through as the twin's only witness of their love. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and I hope to bring a happier one next time.


End file.
